everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
AJ Charming/Relationships
This page is comprised of AJ Charming's relationships with characters he interacts with. Family Grandparents AJ has one set of grandparents that are alive and in his life, his paternal grandparents, Easton's parents. Grandfather - Colton Charming AJ has a very close relationship with his grandparents, Colton and Siena Charming, who he sees more as his parent figures. Colton supports anything AJ does as he wants his grandson happy. Colton respects AJ's choice in what gender he wants and has mentioned that if his son doesn't uphold his promise, he will pay for AJ's gender surgery. Colton is also extremely protective of his grandson, along with his other grandchildren. Colton greatly dislikes how his son treats his grandchildren where they refuse to stay in the same castle as he and Journey. Unfortunately, Eason isn't doing anything against the law so Colton can't exactly force him to abdicate. For the time being, he does what he can from his own castle for all his grandchildren, being the parent they need. Grandmother - Siena Charming AJ is also close to Siena who he sees as the mother-figure of his life. She doesn't push him to do anything and lets him do what he wants, she finds the Prince lessons Journey makes him do pointless. She thinks that Princes and Princesses should be able to do what they want, at their own time. Siblings AJ is the youngest of four siblings, having two older sisters and one older brother. He has one sibling that is still attending Ever After High, Liam, who is in his final year. Both of his sisters are out of Ever After High, Kaelyn graduated and Juniper dropped out in her Legacy Year to travel the world. AJ is close to all of his siblings but is closest to Kaelyn who is always checking up on him, making sure he's happy and Sister - Kaelyn Charming TBA Brother - Liam Charming TBA Sister - Juniper Charming TBA Parents Father - Easton Charming Mother - Journey Charming Nieces & Nephews Nephew/Niece - Unnamed AJ is very excited for Kaelyn to give birth. He doesn't care if the baby is a boy or girl. Future Family In the future, AJ marries his high school sweetheart, Mercury and with the help of Kaelyn, becomes the father of twins Genevieve and Athena Alexiadis. He also becomes the Uncle of Daiyu and Laquan Hua, Devon and Mikayla Charming, and Grayson Charming, the children of Kaelyn, Liam (with Olympia Charming) and Juniper, respectively. Friends Xiao-Li Hua Not yet, family, Xiao-Li is counted as the family for AJ since he's always with Kaelyn. Xiao-Li cares for AJ like a little brother and helps him with all his "male" problems. Xiao-Li is highly protective over AJ and will jump to defend him if needs are. AJ fully supports Xiao-Li and Kaelyn having a child while not married and honestly doesn't care. He's very excited to see the new baby. Aedan Keahi AJ met Aedan when both were going to the Dragon Games Tryouts to watch their friends (or crush on Aedan's case). They formed a friendship noticing they are slightly different from each other, AJ being trans, and Aedan being non-binary but still answering to male terms. Despite being in different parts of the schools, the two meet up outside of school, mostly at the Hocus Latte, and just talk about things. Casting Charming Casting Charming is a close friend of AJ's, but not quite there with the "Best friend" title. Classified Classified are a good friend of AJ's and one of his cooking buddies. With Classified being French, he knows quite a few French Treats, which helps AJ, especially when he tries to make French Dishes for Fay and her Prince Charming Airmé Arc-en-ciel. Fay Fairer AJ first became friends with the Rainbow Princess after giving her a fresh batch of éclairs having learned that she enjoyed treats like that. That was the first thing that got the two to be friends. The second was when AJ needed help buying new clothing and couldn't think of anyone besides Fay. She is the Rainbow Princess and would probably know about colors. AJ wanted to expand from his dark purples and silvers. Lucky for him, Fay was glad to help! Fay completely respects AJ with his choice in being Trans and does all she can to help him out. Acquaintances Malik Faraji Not exactly friends or anything, AJ considers Malik an acquaintance. AJ usually calls Malik to take pictures for his Mirror Blog. Pets Leopard - Citrine During Animal Calling, a female leopard cub came to AJ and he named her Citrine. AJ loves Citrine dearly and Citrine loves AJ. Citrine is very protective over AJ and tends to follow him around, even during class, and when he is out delivering his goodies to his classmates. Citrine cares very much for AJ and is always there to help him when he has a panic attack. Lately, Citrine has been able to help AJ calm down after a panic attack. Though, when he's having a difficult day, AJ will send Citrine to deliver the goodies. Citrine enjoys doing it and loves getting pets from the students. On days like that, Citrine usually goes to Mercury for help. Romance AJ identifies as pansexual demiromantic. Mercury Alexiadis Mercury is interesting for AJ. Honestly, AJ never expected to meet someone who would be OK with all his baggage, but Mercury didn't care. He's always liked AJ even when they first met, but was afraid to admit his feelings. TBC Enemies AJ has no known enemies that he knows of. But, those that he does know, they are more like rivals. Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages